


The Proposal

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Josh, Top Josh Dun, Weddings, wedding reception sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Tyler proposes to Josh during a wedding reception. Unconventionally.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad, it's a one shot I wrote while sick in bed today.

Josh gives himself to Tyler, fumbling towards ecstasy, while they are locked in a dark room adjacent to where the wedding reception continues. It isn’t either of their weddings, thankfully, but the nostalgic mood is there. Reveals and questions, uttered under the veil of hushed whispers.

Tyler and Josh have spent the better part of a year hiding. Hiding their love from the prying eyes of friends and fans. They don’t always do a great job, in fact the rumors have started. When Josh looks back, (though he himself had never realized the stolen glances and the little attention-giving behaviors Tyler manifested had actually meant that he was attracted to Josh), it seems most of the outside world knew before he did. 

It was almost too easy for Josh to fall for Tyler, in fact he had, almost immediately. What held him back was his brain pushing the wrong drug…the doubt crack. The possibility of his band mate loving him seemed so remote that he had never considered it plausible. Not until a year ago. Not until the day of the big storm, when they had run for cover and ended up melting into one another under a wet canopy. 

And here they are tonight. A wedding reception for one of Tyler's high school friends. 

Honestly, it’s just been weird.

Just several hours earlier, they meet inside, but coming separately. It has been a few days since the boys last hung out, and this particular evening Tyler brings a date, which really throws Josh off. Tyler and this girl had been hooking up on and off a couple of years back, mostly in summers when she returned for a visit. But since then…well, Tyler and Josh had begun whatever it was their relationship has blossomed into today.

The boys have always been attached at the hip and it was lovely for them to have each other, since both have a tendency to close off the world. They suffer from extreme introversion and anxiety. Simply put, they are good for each other. Physically and emotionally.

So, Josh is extremely disturbed to see his boyfriend holding hands with this girl. He hates to think that Tyler wants to keep up some sort of appearance at this function.

As on almost every other occasion, Josh steals the show in a custom tuxedo and Tyler can’t tear his eyes away, impressed at how devastatingly dashing he looks. He actually sort of takes Tyler’s breath away when he walks into the ballroom. After greeting some people, their eyes meet.

“Decided to ditch the hoodie, Jishwa?” He quips. Ty kisses him on the cheek, forgetting himself, and chuckles.

“You know how it is, when you have a tux lying around...” Josh replies, beaming. Tyler gets weak in the knees every time.

The scent of Josh’s body spray lingers between them and Tyler’s senses react. He doesn’t catch it at the time, but the ardor he is feeling all over, the heat creeping under his skin and blistering his soul, it isn't just the temperature in the crowded hall. Suddenly Tyler’s date is a lot less interesting. Not that she had a chance.  
“Well, you look gorgeous as always, Jishwa,” Ty’s gorgeous doe eyes just fixate on Josh’s.

“Ty, you look beautiful.” Josh blushes.

“So where’s the beard?” Josh lightens the mood, making an imaginary question mark appear on his forehead.

“She's around,” Tyler replies. “You do know my Mom made me bring her, right? She’s from the church.”

Josh just nods. “Mmhmm. The church. Okay Ty.” His heart sinks. He wishes they could be each other’s official dates. “So you drinking today then?”

Tyler laughs, “Yup. Today I am definitely drinking,” and guides Josh, his hand in the drummer’s, as they walk over to the bar.

They are seated at tables attached to one another. Tyler, Josh, and their friend Tom joke around, and the girl Tyler brought, a bit of a wet blanket to be honest, begins to feel like a third wheel as the level of alcohol being consumed increases. Of course she isn’t even drinking, and that always makes for awkwardness when you’re the only one sober. The intimacy between the boys becomes more evident and their inside jokes have a habit of making anyone else feel left “out.”

Indeed, the rivers of alcohol flow freely. The bride and groom are stunning and as Tyler looks over at Josh, hands hidden under the table as he nervously picks at his jacket, his drunken gaze meets the drummer’s. It’s as if they are looking through everyone. It’s only them in the room.

Tyler blames the alcohol…maybe he might be imagining it, but Josh mouths “I love you.” The singer’s cheeks blossom a deep pink and he feels his heart pounding. He touches his pocket nervously. It’s still there. Now he just needs to wait for the right time.

The evening goes on, and everyone is having a wonderful time. The dancing commences and though neither are dancers, Tyler and Josh are being silly and even horsing around with each other and their friends.

A slow song comes on, and Tyler feels obliged to dance with his date, who at this point is completely miserable. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him, all for the benefit of the room. Tyler looks past her shoulder, at Josh. His chocolate eyes spell lust.

Tyler resists, his urge to kiss Josh is overwhelming, regardless of how many people are watching. It would be so obvious had anyone bothered noticing. Luckily most of the party are already too inebriated. 

Josh is anxious, and over-peopled. He decides he needs some air and there is no need for him to watch Tyler dance with that chick.

He searches the building corridor for the bathrooms. Not far away from the main room, he accidentally opens the door to a smaller banquet hall. He’s about to exit when a presence makes itself known behind him. He immediately recognizes the cologne. Tyler has followed him.

The singer pushes him forward with his body and closes the door behind them. Josh hears the faint click of the door latch as Tyler’s scent reaches his nostrils once more. He also smells a bit of alcohol, but he isn’t as drunk as the odour he gives off.

There’s a dim light giving the room a strange hue but Josh can clearly see Tyler’s handsome face. He looks very contemplative.  
“I'm sorry if I frightened you, Josh” his voice resonates in the nearly empty room. “I just really needed to speak to you in private.” He takes a step closer.

“Ty, sure. Tell me anything.” Josh licks his dry lips.

“I wanted...what I need to say...” he whispers. Josh is surprised to see Tyler struggle with his words. He opens his mouth to speak but instead ends up taking the drummer’s face in his warm hands and kisses him.

Initially Josh is rigid...his body fights against it, he’s afraid they are going to get caught. But then he allows Tyler in, his tongue mingles with the singer’s and it feels like melting chocolate rivers as they play. Tyler is all softness, and so is the drummer except for his stubble grating a bit on his chin. Tyler pulls him closer anyway.

It’s as if they are incandescent, a glow emanating from them, born of suppressed passion. Tyler moans softly into Josh’s mouth, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him into his eager embrace.

 “You don't know how long I've wanted this kiss tonight, Jishwa.” He cradles Josh’s face in his palms.

“Do it again, Ty. Kiss me again –“ Josh begs.

His words are stopped short by Tyler’s second caress. His lips are supple and gentle, though he explores Josh’s mouth deeply. Something stirs within Josh...and also against his leg. What’s about to happen is inevitable, it’s been a while since they were together in public, and it’s been even longer since they did _this_. Josh just prays no one discovers them.

He lets any remaining inhibition slip away as his arms encircle Tyler’s torso.

“Will you marry me, Josh?” Tyler whispers in his ear, his hot breath tingling against icy skin.

One hand moves stealthily over his groin, the other is placed at the back of Josh’s head. Tyler pulls slightly at Josh’s purple curls, tilting his head back as his tongue maps his carotid. He has undone the zipper on the drummer’s pants and Josh is so gone he hasn't even noticed.

Tyler has also unbuttoned Josh’s shirt, exposing his right shoulder by pulling it away sharply. He leans in and bites on it with the little nips he knows drive Josh mad. Their cocks rub together, movement frenzied.

The drummer moans, legs beginning to tremble below him.

“Tyler, you’re drunk. You’re not serious,” he pants.

Tyler sighs against his clavicle. “I’m dead serious, Josh.” _Lick._ “I want to marry you.” _Tug on freckled skin and… a suck._ “I even”… _suck_ …”got a ring…” _Suck suck suck._ “It’s in my jacket pocket.”

Tyler has drugged him completely with his presence. His scent has inebriated him more than any alcohol could. The sensation of Tyler’s mouth on Josh’s scalding skin sends a wave of desire through his strong body, rendering him unsteady. His nipples harden and he allows his taut frame to surrender completely to the singer, pale flesh flushed with craving.

Josh’s body is a temple at which Tyler is about to worship. Broad shoulders, toned and muscular arms. The tattoos. He is so incredibly aroused, and Josh understands. The lust has become something visceral for them both.

A couple more movements and the belt and zipper come undone on Tyler’s trousers. Josh can clearly see the outline of his enormous erection even in the dim light.

He grazes it with his fingertips and perceives Tyler stiffen in delight. Tyler replies in kind, one of his hands on the small of Josh’s back as he pulls down the drummer’s underwear. As they slide down, so does Tyler. He kneels, as Josh’s warm touch envelopes his head.

“Oh god Ty…Oh god…” Tyler is gently sucking on Josh’s tip, and just the tip. His tongue gives it light brushes, collecting the precum that had been leaking there for a while. His puffy red mouth closes around it, and then teases him, letting it rest on his tongue, mouth open.

“Look at me, Josh” Tyler requests as he strokes him.

Josh looks but can barely stand it. “Oh god Ty, fuck….”  
Tyler starts again by licking the shaft slowly. Down Josh’s length, feeling the vein against his flattened tongue pulsate. Licking his balls until he works his way back up to the swollen and ruddy tip.

Josh draws his breath in quickly and Tyler feels him elongate further in his mouth.

The drummer is enjoying Ty’s attentions so much he leans against one of the tables near for balance. Small, tenor groans escape him. Josh bucks slightly, slipping him further inside Tyler’s throat as his palms guide Ty’s rhythm.

Josh wants nothing more than to scream out in pleasure, but anyone can hear them. Instead, he mews as he chews on his lip. "Mmm...Ty....mmm"

Each thrust fills Ty and makes him whimper in desire around Josh’s dick. It vibrates against his member, sending a shudder through him. Josh is getting dangerously close and wants to move on to more interesting action.

“Ty, Ty…stop. I’m gonna…please. I want you.”

Tyler is pulled up, his lips glistening and swollen when he reaches Josh’s face. He can’t help but kiss him again, more forcefully this time. Tyler feels himself being lifted and moved, back on the table against which Josh was leaning moments ago. Josh’s erection gleams in the pale light.   
Their eyes convey passion and desire as they hurriedly removed Tyler’s pants and boxers, his shirt getting thrown to the floor somewhere.

Josh is on him instantly. He draws a path from his chest down to his navel with his fingers and hungry tongue. The slowness of his movement is torture and Tyler writhes beneath him. Blissful torture. “Joshie, god…yes…”

He shudders in delectation just simply at his touch, so when Josh disappears between Tyler’s legs he nearly jumps. Strong arms pull his thighs against his shoulders and the drummer’s eager mouth devours Tyler’s dick.

Circular movements and brushes take Tyler on a sensual journey. He rakes his fingers through Josh’s hair as the elder continues unselfishly to ravish him. He takes all of him, cheeks hollowed out until Tyler's almost in tears. When Tyler can take any more, without warning, he orgasms in waves over Josh's tongue and throat, coating it in his sweet release, trapping the fingers Josh had placed inside him in his spasms.

The drummer lifts his gaze towards Tyler’s, wet chin framing a smile above. "You always taste like honey, Ty..."  
Tyler sits up, his gorgeous mouth begging for Josh’s again. “Jishwa, come here. Please…”

The weight of Josh’s perfect body pressed into his sets ablaze every inch of his bare skin.   
“I love you” Josh whispers into him. “I love you so much. I will marry you.”

Tyler is pulled closer to the edge of the table, hugging his legs in eagerness.

"What do you say, June wedding? But let's talk about that after you fuck me."

Josh shakes his head, lower lip pulled into his mouth. "I fucking love you so much. Ty, baby, I didn’t bring any…”

Tyler silences him. “Jish, you’ve prepped me, it’s fine. Just go slow…I want you, please, before someone comes in.”

Josh kisses his inner thigh, and lines up his cock at Tyler’s entrance. With the help of some spit, it slides in with relative ease, and they both let out deep gasps of want.

As Josh begins to move inside Tyler, every thrust deliberate, Tyler is completed. The lights behind his eyelids flicker, the tip of Josh’s cock swiping his prostate just enough to for him to have to dig his nails into his own thighs in pleasure. "Faster, Joshie, faster..."

Their fit has always been perfect, Josh being satiating in every sense of the word. His size, his delicate touch, his intensity.

Each thrust grows more decided and almost desperate. Josh wants to hold off as long as possible but the tightening is there, the burning and coiling so close.

“Tyler, baby…I’m gonna cum…”

His toes curl as he explodes over and over again inside his love, growling against Tyler’s neck, calling his name repeatedly at the risk of being caught. Tyler grabs around his back and scratches in long, deep trails. 

“Ty, I love you. God, Ty…”

"Josh, fuck...just stay inside me a little longer, keep moving.."

His orgasm is pure heat and it so profuse Tyler can already feel its warmth gently dripping out as Josh rocks inside him.   
They are still one body as their chests rise and fall, sweat mingled.

“Joshie…I love you. So much.”  
“Me too, Ty. Me too,” Josh pecks him lightly. 

“Grab my jacket for me, Joshie," Tyler pants. “I want to propose to you properly now.”

The singer smiles slyly and Josh reaches for the black mass of fabric crumpled on the floor.

“So proposing to me while we fucked wasn’t the romantic experience you had in mind? Maybe you should have asked your beard for help.” He raises his eyebrows. “I’m sure she’d be disappointed, though, to discover you wanted to ask a boy to marry you.”

Tyler giggles. “Too bad for her. She’s not my type.”  
“What’s your type?” Josh is amused.

“Muscular drummers with tattoos and gauges, boys with almond eyes who like to color their hair.”  
Josh chuckles and reddens a bit. “You’re in luck, I think I know someone that fits that description perfectly.”

Tyler manages to sit up, legs crossed on the table, rifling through his jacket pockets.

“You should introduce me then. And no, it wasn’t the romantic proposal I had in mind. It slipped out. I had a whole other thing planned. So, I may just have to propose to you again and again, Mr. Dun. Deal with it.”

Josh is beaming once more as he leans in for another smooch. “I think you mean, Mr. Dun-Joseph.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these dumb boys so much. And happy Birthday Brendon Urie. Nothing to do with the fic, I just love Beebo so much.  
> Again sorry if this is shit, I'm sick and feverish and kinda depressed. with that, hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
